She's all Yuna
by Setsuna.xo
Summary: Yuna's a smart, well-bounded, average 17 year old girl; but she's "lower class" in high school. Tidus is the Blitzball team captain and star; and with his recent break up, Seymour convinces Tidus to make a bet- a bet to make a loser prom queen. YxT & more
1. A Day in the Life of Yuna

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, the songs used, or the main plot idea. All alterations are my own. )**_

**She's All Yuna**

**Chapter One: A Day in the Life of Yuna**

She stayed up late again, she was painting. She always loved her habit, and wished to go into an artistic school to pursue her career choice. Who is "she" you ask? Her name is Yuna Morisato.

Yuna was an average 17 year old girl. She had hobbies like everyone else around her did, Yuna was very intelligent, and she was quiet. She had very few friends, and she liked her quiet life. It was what made her Yuna. Yuna's favourite things to do were to either draw or paint; it was her way of expressing herself. She would go into her basement, pull out her canvas and start painting; and she thought she was very good at what she did.

Yuna woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, telling her it was time to get ready for school. Yuna let out a sigh. She didn't like high school much; she found it troublesome, and Yuna didn't like the way the other students treated her most of the time. But every day, Yuna got up, put her short, silky brown hair into a pony tail, and she put on her glasses. For clothes, she'd wear over-alls and a tee-shirt. She didn't care about her appearance, she only cared about her personality. So, she was known as the "well-fare girl" or "freak show". Yuna didn't like the nicknames given to her over the years, and she'd curse at herself time and time again; and today was just like every other day. She went downstairs, ate her cereal, brushed her teeth, took off her glasses, washed her face, replaced the glasses back on her face, and sighed. She grabbed her back pack when her cousin Rikku came out of her room in a hurry.

"Yunie Yunie! Wait for me! Don't leave without me kay?! Cid'll get angry again if the school calls and says I'm late for classes..."

Yuna smiled. She lived with her Uncle Cid and her cousin Rikku. Her parents died in an accident when she was 5, and she didn't want to live outside of Besaid- her homeland; and since Cid loved visiting the small island, he decided to move with his youngest child, Rikku, who was 3 at the time, and left his eldest son, Brother, to guard _their_ homeland, known to all of Spira as "HOME", the Al-Bhed territory. Yunas mother was Al-Bhed, while her father was Spiran, which gave Yuna her heterochromatic eyes, the blue from her father's side, and the green from her mothers.

"Hurry up Rikku... I'm leaving soon. I'm going to go to the art room early today." Yuna was usually in the art room before school started. She always woke up about an hour and a half before school actually started. Rikku tagged along because she loved it when Yuna was painting; even though most of it was really upsetting and she understood why. But Rikku was happy that Yuna was drawing again-- yes; as soon as her parents passed on, Yuna didn't draw anything for many, many years. Rikku found this very upsetting. Ever since Yuna was a child; she has this natural talent of drawing.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Rikku put her shoes on.

"Good." Yuna then headed out the door and started to the school, which was only a ten minute walk from their house. Rikku was always talking about boys, while Yuna was always the quiet type. She was always like that since her parents passed on too. Rikku had noticed this, and she was slightly saddened in how many changes her cousin went through.

"Yunie... H-how have you been?.. You seem to have gotten... quiet again..."

Yuna was shocked. Had Rikku really noticed?

"Yes, I am fine Rikku. Please, do not worry." Yuna led the way to the art room. Rikku, who was now walking behind her cousin instead of beside, got caught up in some boys like always. Yuna sighed, and continued on.

Six hours passed in that horrid place... and Yuna counted to herself. _''... Two hundred and two people looked at me, one hundred and ten called me by a nickname, only three called me by my real name...''_ Yuna was referring to her friends, Lulu, Paine, and Rikku. She was walking down the stairs to go home, when suddenly she saw the Blitz team looking at her. She hid her face quickly, and continued on. She couldn't help but be lost in thought afterwards though. _''Did I do something? I don't remember doing anything to the Blitzball team... Ohh... Yevon... Mama... Papa... help me..''_ Yuna was also very... timid towards others, especially the jocks of the school. She was known in the outcast class of the school, and she didn't enjoy getting reminded everyday by her fellow class mates, so it felt worse to know the "big shots" saw her, and that they might be talking about her.

Rikku sat on the edge, and saw her cousin walk off. Rikku had then started to think to herself _''You know... if Yuna cleaned herself up more, with her image I mean, she'd be high class too-- why did she let her parents death effect her so much?...''_ Rikku was always puzzled about this. Rikku always tried to encourage Yuna to "upgrade" her look, but Yuna simply refuses. Rikku sighed, looked at the Blitz team, and headed after her cousin.

Yuna was almost so scared of things, when she got like that, she'd almost jump out of her skin when Rikku tapped her lightly on her shoulder.

"Oh! R-rikku.. I thought you were staying behind.. I'm sorry..."

"No, no apologies. Okay?" Rikku said with her biggest smile, which usually calmed Yuna down. Yuna smiled back.

"You know, you don't have to be with me almost all the time."

"I know, but you're my older cousin, Yunie... I look up to you sometimes." Rikku said sincerely, and that made Yuna happy. She loved feeling important to someone.

Yuna unlocked the house door, seems as if her Uncle Cid hadn't returned from work yet, so she'd get started on dinner and leave his in the oven incase he came home later than usual. Yuna made some teriyaki ramen, beef for Rikku and Uncle Cid, and chicken for herself. She cooked some fresh vegetables on the stove, and put them in the ramen noodles. She stir-fried the beef and chicken, and put teriyaki sauce on top of it; it was her specialty, and the family loved it.

Rikku smelt the beef from her room, and she ran into the kitchen and sat on the dining room table. Yuna smiled and giggled to herself. She loved it when she felt important. She put their food on the table, and placed Cids in the oven, wrote a note to Cid, sat down, gave her thanks, and started eating.

After dinner, Yuna began her homework. She had some math, and she wanted to start her portfolio for the university. But as soon as she finished math and put it away, she fell asleep.

_**Authors Note: D Yay! Chapter one is finished! If you find any errors or places where you think I need to improve, please let me know in a review. Also, please check out my other postings, and remember to R&R!! **_

_** THANK YOU! D -- XoXSetsunaXoX**_


	2. A Day in the Life of Tidus

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, the songs used, any commercial brands (EG: Gatorade or anything of that sort cause I don't sponsor them), or the main plot idea. All alterations are my own. )**_

**She's All Yuna**

**Chapter Two: A Day in the Life of Tidus**

Tidus woke up to the sound of his clock-radio, which was blasting a death metal song. Tidus opened his eyes, bobbed his head a little, and smiled. He sat there until the song was over, and he heard his father, Jecht, call him from the stairs.

"Hey kid! Hurry your ass up or else I'm gonna kick you down!"  
Tidus sighed, he never rightly agreed to be his fathers' child, and his father had been slightly black-hearted ever since they had left Zanarkand about 3 years before.

"Oh really dad! For fucks sake I'm up! Do you really have to act like that so early in the FUCKING morning?!"

Tidus got annoyed when his father was being… well, fatherly; but with that hint of an enemy in his voice.

--

Tidus got up, his naturally spiky hair was all over the place. He sighed in frustration. He stormed down the stairs in his boxers, and ignored the looks he got from the young maids his father hired to keep the mansion cleaned. _"God… I can't even walk in my own bloody house without looks from the girls… this is really pissing me off…"_ Tidus was more of a type of guy who didn't like the attention. His father on the other hand… he basically LIVED off it. Tidus walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, dear."  
"Morning mom." Tidus liked his mother, who's name was Momoko, better than his father, he could be called a mamas boy, but he doesn't ALWAYS listen to her. He turned to face his father.  
"Hi, Jecht."  
"It's father, or your highness to you kid…"

"Whatever"

Tidus got up and poured some Reese's Puffs cereal in his bowl. He heated some milk up in the microwave and poured it into his bowl as well. Tidus let out a long yawn.

"What boy? You tired? Fucking kids these days… When I was your age I only yawned at night before my eyes closed while I was going to bed, and..."  
"Yeah because the 'Almighty Jecht' is a fucking God to the Blitzball world we all fucking know dad, you say it every bloody morning…"

"Now Jecht, Tidus no fighting! You know how I get…."  
"Sorry mom…"  
"… Sorry Momoko…"

"Now eat your breakfast, and get ready for school."  
"Yes mom."  
"And Jecht, you get ready for work!"  
"Yes Momoko…"  
Momoko smiled, "Good."

--

Tidus finally got upstairs and he went straight to his bathroom attachment to his room. There, he saw his usual outfit. Then he brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and washed his face. He got dressed and plopped down onto his bed again. Tidus started to yawn again, and he closed his eyes. Tidus began to drift off into another sleep, and he was debating about what to dream about, since there was many different things on his mind to dream about.  
"Master Tidus… it's time for you to leave… Your school will begin in about half an hour."

"R-right… thanks whoever that is…" Tidus said while rubbing his eyes. He didn't know the names of the helpers that take care of his beautiful, and VERY expensive household, and in all honesty, he couldn't care less.

Tidus hopped into his Mercedes Benz and put it in reverse. He drove out of the drive way and onto the streets of Besaid. He blasted one of his favourite songs while driving.

_Go now, if you want it_

_An otherworld awaits you_

_Don't you give up on it_

_You bite the hand that feeds you_

_All alone, cold fields you wander_

_Memories of it, cloud your sight_

_Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber_

_Lost your way, a fallen knight_

_**-Otherworld - Nobuo Uematsu**_

He sang along to it. Deep inside, Tidus wanted to be in a band… playing lead or rhythm guitar, and singing his beloved heavy metal and/or death metal. Jecht forced Tidus to become a Blitzball player though, and he was also VERY good at that. Jecht taught him well, but Jecht never gave Tidus time to have friends while he was training under his wing. Tidus enjoyed playing Blitzball for the Besaid High School; but he would still prefer his dream. He sighed and pulled into the schools parking lot. Tidus got out of the car and was instantly swarmed by almost everyone.

--

After school, Tidus went to his girlfriend Luna's locker, like he did every other day of the year. Tidus leaned against it and Luna looked at him weirdly.  
"Hey babe,"

"Oh… Hey Tidus…"  
"… What?"

Luna looked at him kind of pitifully; like she was about to almost break him and put him into tears.  
"We… Need to talk."  
". . ." Tidus didn't like the sounds of that. He followed her into the schools cafeteria.

"Look, remember how I went on an early Spring Break?"  
"What about it?"  
"… I met someone… and we've been talking a lot lately… and I wanna be with him."  
Tidus laughed nervously, "Luna… You're fucking kidding me right? Luna don't be fucking around like this with me. We've been together for almost two fucking years!!"  
"Tidus I know, I'm sorry okay?!"  
With that, Luna got up, "… It's over, Tidus…"

Tidus got together with the boys after this happened. He started off about how his day went, and how this was the cherry on his ice cream sundae.  
"Well man, I guess you got to get another girl!"  
"Fuck Gip! I can't move on THAT fast!" Tidus was slightly enraged at his friend's remark. "Listen, I'll think of something."  
"Well it better be a good idea and it better be a fast one ya? Prom is almost here, and the team captain needs a date ya?"

Tidus thought to himself, Wakka was right. Prom was about two months away, and that means no time to mourn over spilt milk.

"How about we make a deal…"  
Everyone turned to Seymour. He was usually the quiet one of the bunch. Tidus looked at him weirdly. "What kind of deal…"  
"I bet you won't be able to get a girlfriend, AND make her prom queen in time."  
"Well I beg to differ…"  
"HEY!! I see a challenge-a-coming!" Gippal was already ready to write down the rules and regulations for this bet.

Seymour looked at Tidus and smiled, "You need to make the nerdish, most loser-ish girl prom queen. I get to choose the girl, though."  
Without any hesitation, Tidus replied with a "Deal, Seymour."

--

A couple minutes passed, and all of the school was outside waiting to be picked up, or waiting for someone to walk home with. Tidus could see that Seymour was looking extra hard for someone to seal the deal with. Seymour smirked when he found the perfect one.  
"Her."  
"Her?"  
"Yes; the one with the over-alls, the tee-shirt, glasses, and brown hair with a ponytail."  
Tidus looked at his "object" that was placed in the bet. His eyes widened, and he shook his head violently. "Uh, no. Sorry man. Can't do that."

Seymour looked at Tidus with an evil looking smirk. "What… Chicken?"

"Fuck off man, I don't wanna use her."  
"The deal is I choose the girl, Ti."

Shuyin, another one of the Blitzball players, and a close friend to Tidus, piped up, "Tidus… I know I'm one of your best friends, but maybe you should do the deal. It's common courtesy… I mean, like… I don't know man, you agreed to so why would you back out now you know?"

"Fuck man… I guess you're right you know? Seymour, I accept."  
Then the girl looked at them, and walked away quickly.  
_"She seems really timid… I best be careful. I don't want to scare her away."_ Tidus was thinking this as he eyed her from a far.

--

Tidus walked to his car and hopped in. He placed his car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. While driving, he saw the girl walking home with a blond girl. The blond looked Al-Bhed, and Tidus began to wonder if Gippal dated her. Tidus smiled as he drove by. _"I'm gonna start off with taking her out, and when that party Shuyin's hosting comes around, I'll ask that girl to help. They seem close… Hmm… maybe I can get Gips involved."_ Tidus was happy that his plan was going to go into action. When he got home, he ate what the chef made, and went to his room and laid in bed. _"Got a long day tomorrow- I need all the sleep I can get."_

That was Tidus' last thought before he passed out into a deep sleep.

_**Authors Note: WOOHOO!! Here's chapter two!! If you find any errors or places where you think I need to improve, please let me know in a review. Also, please check out my other postings, and remember to R&R!! **_

_** THANK YOU! -- XoXSetsunaXoX**_


	3. Sealing the Deal

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, the songs used, any commercial brands (EG: Gatorade or anything of that sort cause I don't sponsor them), or the main plot idea. All alterations are my own. )**_

* * *

**She's All Yuna**

**Chapter Three: Sealing the Deal**

Yuna was sitting outside during lunch the next day of school. She ate her california roll sushi by herself, and she was happy about the fact. It was rare when Yuna got some "Yuna Time" to herself. As she ate her lunch, she felt the suns rays slowly go away. _"Clouds covering the sun? It's supposed to be a beautiful day today."_ Yuna was concerned and she looked up. Her eyes widened with slight fright. It was a guy. Not only that, it was the team captain for the Blitz team.

"Hey; what's up?" Tidus said with a smile.

"H-hello… Finishing up my lunch and getting ready to leave. Yourself…?"

"Well; hoping you'd stay to chat." Tidus was pulling his "manly charm", hoping it'd help him with the bet.

"W-well…"  
"Please?"  
"Well… I guess I could."  
Tidus smiled. His plan was working as he hoped. Now he just had to make sure he didn't mess anything up. "All right, thanks. I'm Tidus by the…"  
"I know who you are."  
"Oh… sorry. I didn't think you did because I've never seen you around before."  
"That's because you date cheerleaders and don't acknowledge the fact there ARE people on the planet who aren't sluts and whores."  
"Hey that's uncalled for!" Tidus replied. Then he got to thinking, _"Maybe she is right… I mean… Luna was sorta cheating on… Fuck! No thinking of her!"_

"Anyway, I'm Yuna."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yuna." Tidus hated the fact her name was Yuna, just because it was just one letter off from being 'Luna'. Tidus then noticed her eyes, and he was drawn to them.  
"What…?"  
Tidus snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Your eyes are really unique. I was drawn to them."  
Yuna blushed slightly. No one had ever said that to her before.

"Hey, how about I drive you home today?"  
Yuna got slightly enraged. She stood up and looked Tidus in the eyes, "Actually, no. I live about ten minutes away from the school… I don't need a ride. Now if you'll please excuse me I think I should be leaving. My class starts soon."  
"Oh, well, okay… Bye Yuna. See you around."

* * *

Tidus sat in his history class wondering why Yuna acted that way. He kept thinking about her eyes. For some reason he was attracted to that instead of her body. He started believing that he was getting soft for the girls, and he didn't like it. He ended up falling asleep in class because of all of his unwanted thoughts, and he ended up waking up to Shuyin elbowing him in the ribs telling him class was over.

"T-man, let's go."  
"Oh, right."

* * *

Yuna sat in her desk and looked out the window. She was day dreaming about what piece she'd make to get her into an artistic college. _"Maybe I'll make a collage… from childhood to the present… It'll take a really long time to do though... I'd best start it as soon as I get home tonight."_ Yuna was getting excited. She completely forgot about the fact that Tidus had tried to pick her up. She then noticed the time, and began packing up before she heard everyone call her names. She stood up right when the bell rang, and left the room.  
"Yuna, wait up."  
"Oh! Lulu! How are you?"  
"I'm fine. What's going on with you?"  
"Oh, I just figured out what I'm going to be doing for my artwork to send into Moonflow Art School."  
"Oh? What about?"  
Yuna smiled. "It's a surprise!"  
Lulu was always happier when Yuna was happy. It was a rare sight now-a-days.  
"Yuna!"  
Yuna looked behind her and sighed. _"Oh great… here he comes…"_  
"Hi…"  
"Listen… can we please talk?"  
Lulu looked at Yuna, and then at Tidus. "I'd best be going home, Yuna. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Oh, okay. Bye Lulu." Yuna waved to her friend, and turned towards the male, "What is it…?"  
"Can I please take you home….?"  
"Why?"  
"I wanna get to know you." Tidus gave his sincerest smile.

"Well… I guess it's alright…"  
Tidus smiled and thought to himself, _"JACKPOT!"  
_"I hope you don't mind a really expensive car…"  
Yuna shrugged, "I guess I have to bare with it no?"

"I guess so." Tidus lead the way to his Mercedes Benz.

* * *

Yuna slid into the car, and was very excited. It had leather seats, and a beautiful deck.  
"Oh my goodness… Tidus how much do you spend on this for insurance?!"  
"Well… about 480 since I have a clean record."  
"It's such a beautiful car!"  
Tidus smiled, no one ever complimented something he owned before. "Thanks, Yuna. I'm glad you like the Benz. Mind if you get home a little late? I need to pass by my place for a second."  
Yuna blushed, "It's no problem."

Tidus drove to his house, and Yuna stared in awe. She's never been in a mansion before, the biggest place she'd been in up until this point in time had been a close tie between the Besaid Temple and Besaid High School.

"Do you want to come inside?"  
"Would your parents mind?"  
"Nah, I think dad would be proud, but I'll tell him you're just a friend I'm driving home alright? So no worries, okay Yuna?"

"Okay."

Yuna got out of the car, and followed close behind Tidus. Tidus could feel her body heat, and he suddenly felt relaxed. He opened the door.  
"I'm home!"  
"Welcome home, Master Tidus! Oh, who is our guest this evening?" said a female servant, who's voice got slightly sour when she saw Yuna.  
"This is Yuna; she's a friend of mine. Are my mom or dad around…?"  
"Mrs. Takanawa is in the kitchen, and Mr. Takanawa is in the Blitzball field."  
"Thanks. C'mon Yuna."

"Right…" Yuna felt like she was being watched, and she was… by the servant.  
"Um, Tidus… I think you're servant wants to kill me."

"That's just because that each and every one of them is our age; and wanna get with me. So they think if they live in the same house as I do, that I'll date one. And they think that we're together."

Yuna blushed, "We're just friends…"  
"Exactly." Tidus smiled, "Anyway, I need to get something from my room. If you want, you can stay here; but if you'd prefer not to get killed I suggest you come with."  
"Agree with you on the last one."  
Tidus chuckled, _"She's a funny one; we're going to get along JUST fine."_

It took them a little to get to Tidus' room because of all the stairs; and by the time they reached there, Tidus ended up carrying Yuna because she was breathing heavily.

"Hey… you okay? You seem pretty out winded…"

Yuna was breathing pretty heavily, and she shook her head in a way that meant 'I'll be fine in a few minutes'. To her surprise, Tidus was really concerned about her.  
"Listen, Yuna… I'll lay you down on my bed and go grab you a glass of water or something okay?"  
Yuna nodded, and closed her eyes. Tidus almost flew down the stairs, and kissed his mom on the cheek. He grabbed a glass of water and his mom piped up, "Tidus… what's the commotion about dear?"  
"A friend of mine isn't feeling well. She almost passed out."  
"If you're talking about Luna, don't you mean girlfriend?"  
"No mom… Luna and I are over."  
"Oh?"

"Yeah, anyway I need to hurry."  
"Let me go take a look at her too, okay?"  
"Okay…"

* * *

Momoko and Tidus headed back upstairs and saw that Yuna was all better. Tidus sighed a long sigh of relief, and he went up to her. "Drink this."  
"Thank you…" Yuna drank the water and gave the glass back to Tidus, "Thanks… I really needed that."  
"Yuna, this is my mom. Mom, this is Yuna, my _friend_." Tidus tried to make an emphasis on the word "friend". Momoko laughed, and smiled at Yuna.  
"My, my… what beautiful and unique eyes you have."  
Yuna blushed, "Thank you, Mrs. Takanawa…"  
Momoko smiled, "I'll leave you to your business then, Tidus. It was a pleasure meeting you, Yuna." Momoko grabbed the glass and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"She's very pretty…" Yuna stated. She loved how Momoko looked, from her bluest of blue eyes, to her long light brown hair. Yuna was mesmerized by her loving and welcoming smile; it reminded her of her mothers. Yuna looked down, and started fidgeting. Tidus noticed it, and he smiled.

"You know, she's right. You have very dashing eyes."  
Yuna gasped, and blushed heavily, "I think it's best I go…"  
"O-oh! Right! I'm sorry Yuna… I forgot…"  
Yuna shook her head, "It's all right, really."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

They got into the Benz, and Yuna told Tidus the way to her place. They listened to Tidus' music, and Yuna was astonished by his music choice.  
"You enjoy this type of music?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't seem the type."  
"Why is that?"  
"You seem more… preppy at school, because of your status."  
"And what is that?"  
"Jock…"  
"Ah…" Tidus was only able to say that, he didn't know he became a prep because of his team, "Is this the house, Yuna?"  
"Yes. Thank you very much for all your help."  
"Nah. Not a problem, Yuna."  
"See you Monday, Tidus. Have a good night and weekend."  
"You too… Bye, Yuna."

* * *

Tidus drove home and planned out what he'll do tomorrow. He plopped onto his bed, and smiled at his success.

"Today went perfectly, let's hope tomorrow is even better."

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes! And chapter three is up. Lol, I'm on a roll! If you find any errors or places where you think I need to improve, please let me know in a review. Also, please check out my other postings, and remember to R&R!! **_

_** THANK YOU! -- XoXSetsunaXoX**_


	4. A Day at the Beach with Tidus

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, the songs used, any commercial brands (EG: Gatorade or anything of that sort cause I don't sponsor them), or the main plot idea. All alterations are my own. )**_

* * *

**She's All Yuna**

**Chapter Four: A Day at the Beach with Tidus**

Yuna had woken up early the next morning. She headed downstairs and began her collage. She grabbed her pencil, and drew a little girl and her parents on the bottom left hand corner. Everything was happy. She then placed a grave site on the top right, and placed flowers all around the grave. Yuna heard someone walk around upstairs, and assumed it was Rikku. Yuna continued to draw-out her collage, and then started to add detail to each section. It was looking just as she imagined, and she was getting very excited. Rikku then opened the door to the basement,

"Yunie, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please, Rikku. Thank you."

* * *

Rikku was half way through making breakfast, and she was blasting her music since Cid was working over the weekend in Kilika. She started off with putting some bread in the toaster to start making some toast. She then grabbed butter, and some raspberry jam out from the fridge. Once the toasts popped from out of the toaster, the doorbell rang.  
"I got it Yunie! Don't worry!"  
Rikku walked towards the door, and fixed her hair slightly. Once she opened it, her jaw dropped.

"T-tidus…"  
"Hey, is Yuna home?"  
"Y-yes she is…"  
"Mind if I go in?"  
"N-no! Not at all come on in!!"  
Rikku lead the way to the living room, and offered Tidus something to drink. Tidus declined the offer, and sat down.  
"What brings you here?"  
"Well Yuna and I are starting to become good friends…"  
"Um… are you sure this is my cousin you are talking about?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Okay… continue…"  
"I was wondering if she would accompany me to the beach today."  
Rikku's eyes started sparkling. This is a new break for Yuna, and she wouldn't miss any opportunity to help.  
"Well, Yunie needs to eat, I'll go get her."  
"Alright, thank you…?"  
"The name's Rikku."  
"Oh, okay. Thank you, Rikku."

Rikku rushed to the basement stairs.  
"YUNIE FOOD IS READY!!"

"Okay! Thank you, Rikku!"  
Yuna put her pencil down, and washed her hands in the basement sink before heading upstairs. Once she got up the steps, her eyes instantly laid on Tidus. Tidus' eyes were wide; Yuna was in her pajamas still.

"Hey."  
"Hey. Yuna, uh… I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach with me."  
"I don't know if that's possible… I have a lot of house work to do and…"  
"She'd love to!"  
"Rikku! I can make my own decisions."  
"I'll help you with you're beach supplies."  
"Rikku! Stop it!"

Tidus sat there, chuckling to himself. He found it cute that they would argue because the other wants the opposite for Yuna. But after about five minutes of back and forth bickering, Yuna finally gave in.  
"Yay! I'll let you use one of mine, Yunie."  
"Oh hurray…" Yuna sat down on in a chair and ate her toast while Rikku was happily looking for a bathing suit that would be suitable for Yuna's taste.

"Excited about going?"  
"I haven't gone out like this in a very long time… I haven't been to the ocean since my…" Yuna got quiet, "Never mind…"  
"It's alright, you don't have to tell me."  
"Okay…" Yuna took another bite into her toast and Rikku re-entered the room.  
"Here we go. Yunie, go put this on okay?"

"Oh… oh all right…"  
Yuna got up and went into her room to change into the bathing suit, and put on her over-alls and tee-shirt. She walked out and sat back into her chair.

"Hey Yuna, are you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be…"

* * *

Yuna slid into the car, and took a deep breath. The last time she had been to the beach was three months before her parents departed to the Farplane, so she wasn't exactly comfortable. Tidus got into the car and instantly put on his music. He smiled at Yuna and put his car in reverse to get out of the drive way. Yuna smiled in return, and looked out the window. She tightened her grip on her beach bag and closed her eyes.  
"Yuna, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You don't seem it…"  
"It's personal, Tidus."  
"Oh, okay. I understand then."  
Yuna was finally happy; he understood… finally, someone understood her (besides Rikku, Uncle Cid, Paine, and Lulu, of course). She was actually really starting to like this Tidus guy, and she didn't mind having him around as much.

"All right, here we are."  
Yuna looked out her window from where they had parked. She could smell the salt water from her seat, and she could see the dolphins jump from the horizon. Yuna smiled a big smile.  
"It's just as I remembered…"

* * *

Yuna and Tidus got out of the Benz, and Tidus took off his shirt. Yuna stood there, blushing. Tidus has his tan all over his body, so she assumed he went to a tanning bed most of the time, but she then remembered that he may have gotten it from his father, whom she hadn't met yet. He was very nicely toned, and she tried to look away. Tidus saw her reaction, and started to laugh.  
"You can stare, Yuna. I'm used to it."

"But I don't want to be like the other girls…"  
Tidus was happy Yuna said that, it was the first time any girl had said that to him.  
"Anyway, I'm going to get into mine…" Yuna was very timid, and shy while saying that. She got behind the Benz and took off her over-alls, and her tee-shirt. She shyly walked in front of the car, and blushed at Tidus' reaction. Yuna was in a pink, one piece bathing suit with slits along the side. The back to it was about mid-back low, and it showed her perfect curves perfectly.  
"Wow Yuna… You look great!"  
"Do… you really think so?" Yunas face lit up like a little girl.

"Of course, Yuna don't be silly! C'mon let's go to the water!"

While Tidus went to the water, Yuna was trying to actually show herself.  
"Yuna, come on!"  
Yuna took that as a leap of faith, and she ran into the water. She dove under so she'd get used to it quicker.  
"Wow, Yuna… you're like a fish!"  
"Oh stop it!" Yuna said while splashing Tidus.  
"Hey!! T-man!! What is up dude?"  
Yuna froze. _"Oh… my… gosh…_ _did he invite them and not tell me?"_  
"Shit. I'm so sorry Yuna. I didn't invite them… they ended up coming on their own…"  
"I-it's alright."  
Yuna was making sure her head was the only thing out of the water. She saw cheerleaders, and she didn't feel like hearing anything.  
"Oh! Tidusy! What are you doing?"

Tidus let out an annoyed sigh. "God damn it…"  
It was Dona, LeBlanc, and of course, the leader of the group, Luna, who were calling out to him. Dona and LeBlanc would kill now that Tidus was "free meat" amongst the three friends, and Luna wouldn't have minded, either.  
"Tidusy, how are you sweetie?"  
Yuna felt left out, she got out of the water and headed for the sand.  
"Hi, you're Yuna, right?"

Yuna spun around to see a long, brown haired girl with brown eyes look at her with a smile.  
"Yes…"  
"I'm Lenne, Shuyin's girlfriend. Are you and Tidus together?"  
"Oh no, we're here as friends."  
"I don't think that's what his ex girlfriend Luna thinks, even though she ended it."  
Yuna didn't like the sounds of that.  
"Listen, you play volleyball, no?"  
"Well, yes… but only in gym…"  
"Well, you're playing it. You're on my team, kay?"  
Yuna's eyes beamed. She made a new friend, and not only that, but she was kind and didn't car about Yuna's appearance. Yuna and Lenne both ran to the court laughing, and Tidus was looking at Yuna from a far, smiling and acknowledging the fact that Yuna was having a very fun time.

Luna noticed this, and tried to gain Tidus' attention. Dona did, too. They were all in white shirts, so they all decided to run into the water in them. Tidus gave Luna a dirty look, and went back to looking at Yuna. Tidus smiled when Yuna laughed along with his friends, it was like she really belonged with the group. He walked onto shore and joined in on the game. Everyone; but Dona, LeBlanc, and Luna, were having a blast. After a while, Lenne, Yuna, Tidus and Shuyin stopped playing. Lenne and Yuna were sun bathing, and the guys were talking not too far from the girls.

"T-man, did you hear about Bara's party tonight?"  
"Huh? No I didn't."  
"Well man you gotta go, you know he expects you there man."  
"I guess, but I wanna take Yuna with me."  
"Dude, it would be a HUGE thing if you did, you'd totally win the bet."  
"Yeah, I guess so. But only if Seymour attended."  
"Which he is…"  
"We'll be there."  
Shuyin never saw Tidus so confident that he'd win off the field, so he was shocked. Shuyin was positive that Tidus would win the bet, but bringing to Baralai's party so soon might not be the best choice; like, Shuyin DID notice that Yuna's appearance isn't the best to be bringing to a party.  
"Yuna, c'mon, let's get going. We don't want Rikku to have a heart attack because you aren't home yet."  
"Oh... alright, Tidus… let's go."

* * *

Yuna stepped out of the car, and thanked Tidus for the wonderful day they had just spent with his friends.  
"Hey; mind if I go in? I need to speak to Rikku."  
"Oh, okay you can come in."

* * *

They walked in and Tidus pulled Rikku aside.

"Listen, can you give your cousin a complete make over for tonight? I want to take her to a party but I don't want people to torment her, you know?"  
"I'm on it!"

Yuna had just finished making some sandwiches for the three teens, and they sat down to eat.  
"Hey Yuna…"  
"Yes?"  
"I think it's time…"  
"W-what? T-time for what Tidus?"  
"FOR A COMPLETE NEW MAKE OVER BY YOURS TRULY!!" Rikku piped up.  
"For what?!"  
"A party."  
"B-but I don't want to go to a party!"  
"Well, too bad!"

And with that, Rikku dragged Yuna into her room, and locked the door while Tidus waited impatiently for 2 hours.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes! And chapter four is FINALLY up. I'm on a roll! I know it may be a little boring right now, but it WILL get good from chapter 5 and on! : ) . If you find any errors or places where you think I need to improve, please let me know in a review. Also, please check out my other postings, and remember to R&R!! **_

_** THANK YOU! -- XoXSetsunaXoX**_


	5. The Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, the songs used, any commercial brands (EG: Gatorade or anything of that sort cause I don't sponsor them), or the main plot idea. All alterations are my own. : )**_

_**

* * *

**_

**She's All Yuna**

**Chapter Five: The Party**

Inside the room, Rikku brushed Yunas hair lightly; smiling at herself in the mirror.

"You're going to look great tonight, Yunie-I know it!"

"But I don't want to go to the party..."  
"Well, be happy! Now, stay while I go get a dress for you."

"Well... okay..."

Rikku walked to the closet and looked around. Rustling through the many lovely articles of clothing Yuna owned and never wore, she gave up. Nothing seemed party-worthy. Stretching, she walked toward the door of the room.  
"Hang on; I got the perfect outfit in my room."

"..."

Rikku walked out of the room, and smiled at Tidus, who seemed to have jumped off the couch when Rikku emerged from the room.

"She's not ready yet; I'm just going to get a dress for her to wear. Stay tight!"

"Oh. Alright then..."

He sat back down, and began to watch television again. After a few moments, she walked back into Yuna's room.

"I've got it; get into this, and I'll put your make-up on."

* * *

After a few minutes, Rikku skipped out of the room. Standing in front of the door, she smiled.

"Are you ready to see the new Yuna?"  
Tidus stood up, and cleared his throat, slightly nervous about all this.

"Yeah... Let's see."  
Rikku giggled, and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Meet the all new, Yuna Morisato."

Stepping aside, Yuna emerged from the room. There was a light click-clacking of her stilettos against the hardwood floor at a rhythmic tempo, adding suspense until she was able to be seen to Tidus. Shyly, she looked at him and blushed.

"What... Do you think?"

"Wow, Yuna... You look really good..."

"Aren't I genius?"

Rikku piped up with a wink. Giggling, she looked at Yuna and smiled. She straightened her hair, and made it flare at the sides and back of her head, she put a pale pink blush and lip gloss against her pale lips and cheeks, and highlighted her eyes with a little eyeliner and mascara. The outfit she wore was a strapless red dress with an attached broche in the middle of the chest. The dress showed off all of Yuna's curves, and its skirt stopped at roughly an inch above her knee. The two inch stilettos were also red, a very close red to the dress.

"Yuna hasn't really seen herself yet, so Yuna why don't you go see in the hallway closet mirror door thing?"

"Okay."

Yuna walked slowly to the mirror, and she looked up. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she noticed it was her. She softly ran her fingers through her hair, and smiled. She noticed now how much she looked like her mother. Turning to Rikku, she smiled again.

"Let's get this show on the road?"

Giggling, Rikku hugged her cousin.

"Be good, you two! And Tidus, bring her home so she can actually sleep…"

* * *

Outside, Tidus opened the door to his Benz. Sliding in, Yuna smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Tidus."  
As he walked around, he kept his eyes on Yuna. She looked amazing, he never knew how big of a difference a few simple things could make. Getting into the drivers' side, he turned the ignition and lightly pressed the pedal.  
"How are you feeling? You look a little nervous."  
Yuna jumped slightly and blushed.  
"I-I do? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
Chuckling, Tidus shook his head.  
"No no, it's not a problem. Just calm down-alright? Lenne will be there, so you'll have someone to help you along the way."

Nodding, Yuna kept her gaze on the road-even though she wasn't driving.

* * *

Pulling into the drive-way, Tidus parked and took in a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go."  
Unbuckling his seatbelt, he opened his door and rushed to the other side to open Yunas. Smiling, Yuna placed her hand in Tidus' and walked beside him.

_Click clack, click clack…_

_'Left right, left right…'_

Yuna thought to herself, keeping a pace that she would be able to walk in. Left right, one two. Tidus noticed her counting in her head, and he smiled. Tidus rang the doorbell and walked into the house.

"Heeeyyyyy!! Guess who has just arrived!!!"

With that, everyone looked over to see Tidus. Lenne rushed over to hug Yuna.

"Oh my gosh, you look amazing! Now c'mon let's go over there. I'll grab you a drink and…"

Tidus watched Lenne pull Yuna away. Gippal walked over to Tidus and laughed.

"Yo T-dog, you look like your life just got pulled away from ya."

Tidus laughed nervously, and grabbed a beer. Taking a swig, he noticed Luna.

_'Oh crap…'_

Luna spotted Tidus, and smiled.

"Tidusy! Oh, Tidusy!"  
Running toward him, she clung onto him like he was going to take her home.

"Luna, get off me.."  
"Hmph, you're just upset because you're with that loser…"  
"Actually-no."

Pouting, Luna pulled off and walked away.

* * *

Yuna walked back to where she left Tidus, and smiled. He was still there, with a beer in his hand, but he was still there. Walking to him, Luna looked at her with a slight glare.

"What the hell are you doing here? No one likes you. You're just some nobody he picked up off the street because well, I dumped him. You're really pathetic to think that he cares for you."  
Yuna gulped, and closed her eyes before speaking, "Luna… I can care less what you think of me… as a matter of fact… since you think you're 'all that', you should check what you're wearing… you look like just walked off a street corner and waltzed into the party, you slut…"

Luna's jaw dropped, but she fixed that quickly. No one was going to make a fool out of her, she was in her element. She stretched, purposely tripping herself, tipping the water bottle she carried all on Yuna's dress, aiming closely for the opening of the top where her chest was slightly bare. Yuna gasped, and trembled slightly. She looked around and saw people staring at her, and she closed her eyes and pushed past everyone. Little did she know that Tidus watched the entire ordeal. Walking over to Luna, his usually laid-back expression now disappeared, and an angry expression took over.

"What the hell is your problem, Luna!? Like really!" quickly, Tidus turned around, and followed Yuna out of the party.

* * *

Alone, Yuna sat on a swing, tears streaming down her face. Rikku had spent all that time on her, and now it was all to waste. She shouldn't have bothered even showing up, _'Maybe… maybe Luna was right, I'm not supposed to be in this type of group… I should have never left my room…'_ Yuna wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, and a sob escaped her lips; thus making Yuna cover her face with her hands, and sobbing into them. '_This couldn't get any worse…'_

"Yuna…"  
_'…It just did…'_

"Yuna… I'm sorry… I didn't think—"  
"No, Tidus; you didn't think did you? I'm not supposed to be in this type of lifestyle! Can't you see?! I'm a nerd, an ART nerd! I shouldn't be going to parties!"

He walked closer to her, and sat on the empty swing beside her. A sigh escaped the blue-eyed boys lips, and he looked over to her, "Yuna, what can I do to help…? I want to fix this, I really do…"  
"Start by leaving me alone, then. Life was perfectly fine before you came in and tried to make me into someone I'm not."  
"Yuna, that's not what I'm trying to do… I just really wanted to get to know you…"  
He reached over, and placed his hand over hers, and felt her jump slightly. Yuna looked over to him now, her eyes red and slightly puffy from crying. A small laugh was heard from Tidus, and he reached to her face and wiped away a stray tear, "Really, I mean it; Yuna."  
A small nod was all Yuna could give him. She didn't know what to say. They started swinging in silence, and Yuna yawned slightly.

"Excuse me…"  
"Yuna, let's get you home…"  
Yuna nodded, and Tidus lead her to his Benz once again. Again, he opened the door and walked over to the drivers side, and slid in. Turning the ignition, he lightly pressed the gas pedal and drove off toward Yunas.

* * *

Once they both reached their destination, Tidus lead Yuna to the door, and smiled slightly. He was happy that she was able to do as she pleased, and Yuna blushed slightly at the boy. This was all too strange for her. Why would Tidus have a sudden interest in her? All thisi and more was rushing through her head, and finally, he broke the silence.

"Have a good night, Yuna…"  
"O-oh… right… Good night…"  
Yuna leaned in slowly and kissed the boy on the cheek before unlocking the door, and walking in. Tidus stood there, dumbfounded, and blinked twice. A smile rose to his face as he waved to Yuna as she closed the door, a smile on her face also.

"What a night…"  
They both said, unknowing that the other had said the exact same thing, at the exact same time.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Yes! And chapter four is FINALLY up. I'm on a roll! I know it may be a little boring right now, but it WILL get good from chapter 5 and on! : ) . If you find any errors or places where you think I need to improve, please let me know in a review. Also, please check out my other postings, and remember to R&R!! _**

**_THANK YOU! -- _**


End file.
